Wide Open Spaces
by Cabenson82
Summary: Alex Cabot is a cowgirl. Olivia Benson is a city girl on vacation. Their two worlds collide in this story


**_I know it's been forever since I've posted but hopefully this is just the start of more updates. You can thank this story for the update on The Fair lol_**

* * *

Bill Hermann stood back and watched the lone rider come up over the ridge with the sun rising behind their back and smiled as they galloped closer on the black stallion. "Getting an early start I see Lexie."

The lone blonde rider smiled and removed her straw hat as she wiped her brow. "Uncle Bill you are one of the few people that can get away with calling me Lexie." Alex Cabot teased as she dismounted her horse.

Bill wrapped Alex in a side hug and the duo walked the stallion into the barn. "No matter how old you get you will always be my little Lexie."

Alex smiled and hung her hat on the peg outside of Thunders stall than proceeded to remove his saddle. "Oh Uncle B, I know. I'm just saying once the guest start arriving for the week please stick to Alex."

"You got it Lexie. Speaking of the new guests we are looking at a light week. It'll be a great time for you to get some extra practice time in before the big meet next weekend." Bill said as he helped Alex brush down Thunder. "You and our boy here are going to show those folks how it's done."

"Uncle B I think it's safe to say that you are our biggest fan." Alex grinned as she fed Thunder a carrot and rubbed her free hand down the blaze on his nose.

Alex lost herself looking in Thunders eyes. Uncle Bill had given her him for her 16th birthday. It wasn't often you saw a pony with blue eyes but Uncle Bill knew that thunder was ment for Alex when he found him at an auction. A blue eyed pony for his favorite blue eyed girl.

"Earth to Lexie." Uncle Bill laughed as he watched Alex shake herself out of her own head. "Where'd you go?"

"Was just thinking about when you gave me Thunder. Best birthday present ever." Alex leaned in and kissed Thunder on the nose.

"You're my favorite niece Lexie and you mother my favorite sister." Bill said as he put fresh hay in Thunders stall.

Alex laughed as she led Thunder into his stall and locked the door behind her. "Uncle B, mom is your only sister and I'm your only niece."

Bill picked up Alex's had and placed it on her head. "Like I said, my favorites. Come on girl, your aunt Catherine probably has breakfast ready for us by now."

Alex bumped Bills shoulder and they walked out of the barn together laughing.

* * *

Aunt Catherine placed more eggs and bacon on the table. "William Hermann don't you touch that bacon, that's for Alexandra."

"Thanks Aunt Cat." Alex smiled as she picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it smiling at her uncle.

"Come on Catherine! That isn't fair." Bill whined as his niece sat and laughed at him while she enjoyed her breakfast.

"When you wake up and go out and exercise like Alexandra than you can eat like she does." Catherine poured Alex some more orange juice and sat down. "How was your morning ride, Alex?"

Alex downed some of her juice and wiped her mouth. "It was amazing Aunt Cat. I love watching the run come up over the mountains and Thunder always gives me a great ride."

"Did you get any practice runs in this morning?" Catherine asked as she sipped her coffee.

"No, we just went for a ride along the fence. No point in running barrels when I don't have anyone to time me." Alex pointed out as she finished her eggs.

Bill popped a piece of bacon in his mouth while the girls were talking and smiled.

"I saw that William." Catherine eyed him as she bit into her toast. "Alex if you want to practice tonight after dinner just let me know, I'll come out and run time for you."

"Thanks aunt Cat." Alex stood up and took the empty plates with her. "Sounds great. What time are we expecting the guests to start rolling in?"

"I would guess, about 9 like most check in days." Aunt Catherine smiled and continued eating. "Thank you for cleaning up dear."

"Anything to help Auntie." Alex took the stuff in the kitchen piling them next to the sink and started the big coffee pot before washing the dishes.

* * *

Alex walked into the livingroom carrying the large coffee pot and set it next to the mugs and cups that were already sitting there. Just as she set it down someone came through the front door.

The dark haired lady removed her sunglasses and smiled at Alex. "Hello. Sorry, I know I'm a little early but my plane got in early and I didn't know what else to do."

"No worries, welcome to the Double Horn, I'm Alex." Alex smiled and offered a hand. "Come on in. We're still getting set up for the week but you are more than welcome to come in and relax while we finish up."

"Olivia Benson." The brunette shakes Alex's hand. "Are you sure it's no trouble? I'd be happy to sit out on the front porch if I'm too early."

"Don't think anything of it Ms. Benson, can I get you a cup of coffee?" Alex beams as she walks over to the coffee pot.

"Olivia, please. Coffee sounds great if it isn't any trouble." Olivia smiled and followed Alex to the side table.

"Cream? Sugar?" Alex asked as she filled the cup

"No thank you. Just black." Liv smiled as she accepted the mug from Alex.

"You can set your bag over here behind the desk for now." Alex took the suitcase and set it behind the desk. "Follow me into the kitchen and I'll introduce you to Uncle Bill and Aunt Catherine, they run the place."

"Oh I don't want to bother anyone, I know I'm early." Olivia objected as Alex started to push through the swinging door.

Alex smiled and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Trust me it isn't a bother. They are just finishing up breakfast and trust me if you're hungry and lucky Aunt Cat will feed you."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the little wink the blonde sent her way.

"Aunt Cat, Uncle Bill, I'd like to introduce Olivia Benson. Ms. Benson is one of our guests for the week." Alex announced as she pulled a chair out for Olivia to sit down.

Olivia set her mug down and walked over to Bill. "Hello Bill, sorry to interrupt your breakfast." Walking around the table she offered Catherine her hand. "My flight got in early and I didn't know how long it would take to get here."

Catherine squeezed Olivia's hand. "Welcome dear. Don't you worry about being early. Have you eaten yet?"

Olivia took her seat and smiled. "Oh they gave us some juice and cereal on the plane."

"Oh dear that isn't breakfast. Tell me, how do you like your eggs and do you eat bacon?" Catherine asked standing up.

"Please Ms. Catherine, don't go out of your way for me. I'm fine really." Olivia said waving her hands.

"Olivia, save your breath. Cat won't rest until she knows that you've had a decent breakfast." Bill cut her off. "Trust me, this is nothing. Just wait till you see breakfast tomorrow morning when everyone has checked in."

"If you're sure it's not any trouble I'll just take some scrambled eggs and bacon." Olivia smiled and thanked Catherine.

"Good while you guys get Olivia settled in I'm going to go change. Aunt Catherine, do you know which room Olivia is in? I'll take her bag up to her room on my way to mine." Alex asked.

"Olivia, you're coming with Elliot and Kathy right?" Catherine asked Olivia

"Yes, how did you know that?" Olivia asked, shocked that Carol could know that off hand.

"Elliot and Kathy were here last summer." Bill answered for Catherine. "Cat helped Elliot propose to Kathy."

Olivia slapped herself in the forehead. "That's right! How could I forget that story? Kathy has told it over and over again how Elliot proposed at a picnic dinner that Ms. Cat had packed for them. You really made an impression on them."

"Glad to hear it." Catherine smiled and patted Olivia's hand. "Lexie, just put Olivia in the room next to yours. Elliot and Kathy will be on the first floor."

Alex shot aunt Catherine a look. "Sure **Catherine,** whatever you say." With that Alex walked out of the room.

"Oh Carol, dear, you are in trouble." Bill laughed and took another piece of bacon. "You know she doesn't like to be called Lexie in front of the guests."

"Why not? Lexie is a cute name. "Olivia asked draining her coffee cup just as Catherine set a hot plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of her and refilled her cup. "Wow, you sure are quick Ms. Catherine."

"You have to be in my line of work dear." Catherine winked and sat back down. "As for Alex, she thinks she's too old to still be called Lexie."

"That's nonsense. Personally I think the name seems sort of fitting. She's a beautiful woman and it's a beautiful name." Olivia said before she dug into her breakfast and moaned. "Catherine this is amazing."

"Glad you're enjoying it." Catherine smiled as she grinned into her coffee. "She's single in case you were wondering."

Olivia looked up from her plate confused. "Excuse me?"

"Alex." Catherine nodded. "She's single, I'm just putting it out there in case you know anyone who would be interested.

" Oh." Liv nodded as she went back to her breakfast.

* * *

Alex stepped out of the shower and started to towel dry her hair as she sang along with the Dixie Chicks on her ipad. Just as Shania was getting to her favorite part she heard a knock on the door and grabbed her robe.

"Aunt Cat, I told you I was getting dressed for the day." Alex laughed opening the door and froze. "Oh, Olivia. I'm sorry. I thought you were Aunt Cat."

Olivia smiled and raked her eyes down Alex's body. "I'm sorry to intrude but the door to my room is locked. Catherine said you probably still had it in your pocket."

"Shit." Alex smacked herself in the forehead. "I left it on the dresser. I must have it the lock when I pulled the door closed. If you'll give me five, I'll get dressed and come open it with my skeleton key."

"Come and go as you please, huh?" Olivia teased and winked at Alex. "No that's fine, take your time. I just want to put my jacket away."

Alex blushed and pointed into the other room. "You can wait in here. I'll only be a moment."

Olivia walked into the livingroom and stopped. All around the room and on the walls were trophies and ribbons. "Wow." Liv stepped closer looking at the ribbons, every one was for some type of horse race or show placement.

Alex came into the room and leaned against the door frame. Smiling she said "I see you spotted my trophy room.

"Kind of hard to miss. Going by some of these it looks like Ms. Alexandra Cabot has been riding horses since before she could walk." Liv laughed as she turned to face Alex and froze at the site of her standing there in a cobalt blue beater. "Wow."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked as she thought she heard something.

"Sorry, it's just that your shirt has made your eyes pop and I was surprised by the color blue." Olivia smiled. "You have beautiful eyes."

Alex blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thank you." Alex looked up and met Liv's gaze. "You're eyes are pretty nice too."

Liv pretends to remove a hat from her head and bows. "Well thank you fair lady, you're too kind."

Alex laughed and gave Liv a small shove. "Come on Romeo, let's get you into your room and then I need to go feed Thunder."

"Thunder?" Liv tilted her head and looked at Alex with questioning eyes.

"Thunder is my partner in crime." Alex smiled and picked up a picture off the shelf and handed it to Liv. "He's my pride and joy."

Olivia looked at the picture of Alex sitting on the back of a black stallion. "His markings aren't normal right?"

"His blaze? It's not abnormal, my baby is just special." Alex took Liv by the hand and headed for the front door. "Let's put your jacket away and I will introduce you."

"Lead the way." Olivia smiled as she reached around Alex and opened the door. "After you."

* * *

"Ok so you've been riding horses since you were three?" Olivia asked as she walked beside Alex towards the barn.

"At that point it was just ponies but, yes. My parent's use to live on the next ranch over so between Dad and Uncle Bill they've had me on horseback since before I could walk." Alex smiled as she told the story. "Aunt Cat and my mom are best friends so we were always over here. Uncle Bill raised horses and Daddy raised cattle."

Olivia reached over and tugged down the brim of Alex's stetson. "So you really are a bonafide cowgirl, huh?"

The sound of Alex's laugh sent a chill down Olivia's spin. "Well if you consider being born and raised on a farm being a bonafide cowgirl, than I guess my answer would be yes ma'am I am." Alex answered with a smile and nod of her head.

Olivia followed Alex into the large barn and looked around. Just about all of the stalls were filled with horses. Over in the far corner stood the beautiful black stallion that had been in the pictures with Alex. "It looks like Thunder is glad to see you."

Alex had stopped at one of the stalls and was running her hand over the back of a pony and looked over at Thunder. "Thunder is my baby, he's always glad to see me. I spend as much time with him as I can. My last girlfriend didn't appreciate that very much."

"She couldn't handle the man in your life huh?" Olivia swallowed hard as this piece of information settled in. "Don't you hate when they get so insecure?"

Alex fed the pony a piece of apple she cut off and walked over towards Thunder. "Come on. I don't really know what her issue was but there wasn't a choice for me. We'd only been dating for a month and I'd told her from the start that a lot of my time is spent practicing."

Olivia stopped Alex by putting her hand on her shoulder. "That's her loss Alex. I've only known you for a few hours and I can already tell what I great person you are."

"Thanks Olivia." Alex smiled and reached up to squeeze Olivia's hand. "Now come meet my boy. Just hold your hand out and let him come to you."

Olivia walked over with Alex and stood by her side as Alex cut off another piece of apple and fed it to Thunder this time.

"Did you have a nice rest love?" Alex asked the horse as he took the treat from her hand. "I brought a friend to meet you buddy."

Olivia smiled at the way Alex talked to the horse like he was a person.

Alex hip checked Olivia and chuckled. "Hold your hand out and let him take the apple slice from you when he's ready."

"Ah so we are going to bribe Thunder into liking me." Olivia teased as she took the apple slice from Alex and held her hand over the stall gate.

"Do you want him to like you or not?" Alex asked with a sly smile. "Thunder, this is Olivia, she's our friend. Be a good boy and say hello."

Olivia was shocked. Like Thunder understood what Alex had just said to him, he leaned down and gently took the apple from her hand. "Well hello there big boy. Aren't you just a gentle giant?"

"He really is. The only thing that seems to rattle him is snakes." Alex smiled as she watched Olivia gently rub her hand over Thunder nose.

"Who can blame him there?" Olivia joked as she continued to stroke the big animal. "Thank god there aren't many snakes in New York city."

Alex snapped her fingers. "That's the accent. I couldn't place it."

"My secret is out. I'm a city girl. Please don't hold it against me." Olivia teased as Thunder bucked at a shrill ringing coming from her pocket. Olivia looked at Alex. "Sorry, I forgot about my phone."

"Think nothing of it. I do that all the time but I try to keep it on vibrate when I'm in the barn." Alex fed the rest of the apple to Thunder as Olivia took her phone call.

"Shit. Sorry to cut our introduction short Thunder but Elliot and Kathy are here, they're my friends. Maybe I can introduce you later." Olivia patted Thunders back. "Thank you Alex for introducing me to your boy. Catch you later?"

Alex couldn't help but hear the slight bit of hope in Olivia's voice." You're more than welcome. If you're free after dinner, Aunt Cat is going to help time some practice runs for me in the training ring behind the barn."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." Olivia smiled and walked out of the barn with a bounce in her step.

* * *

"El! You guys finally made it." Olivia threw herself into the arms of her best friend and hugged him. Releasing Elliot she turned and hugged Kathy. "How was your flight out?"

Kathy hugged Liv and kissed her on the cheek. "The flight wasn't too bad, I finally got to catch on my reading while sleeping beauty over there got some shut eye."

"Hey, I can't help it if the plane put me to sleep." Elliot defended himself as he lifted the suitcases. "You look like you're settling in already."

Olivia looked down at her black tank and jeans. "My flight actually came in early this morning so I've been here since about eight. Everyone has been really nice, Bill, Catherine and Alex."

Kathy's ears perked up. "Oh you got to meet Alex? She wasn't here last summer. Cat said she was in Montana for some big rodeo or something like that."

"I don't know about anything like that but yeah, Alex is the one who greeted me this morning when I got her." Olivia shared her morning with her friends and walked with them to the main house.

Elliot knocked on the door and walked in after putting the suitcases down. "Anybody home?"

"Elliot Stabler, is that you out there? Get your handsome self in here." Catherine called out from the kitchen. "Come on back dear."

Elliot led the way with Kathy and Olivia following behind him. "It's is Mrs. H." Elliot smiled as he walked over and hugged Catherine.

Olivia poured herself a glass of lemonade from the pitcher and sat down at the table while Kathy got her hug.

Catherine stepped back holding both of their hands. "You two look great. How's married life treating you?"

Kathy grinned and looked at Elliot, who nodded, before looking at both Olivia and Catherine. "Married life has been treating us great. So great in fact that we're going to start a family in nine months."

Olivia jumped up out of her chair and ran to Kathy and hugged her. "Oh Kath, that's great! Congratulations guys."

Catherine congratulated Kathy while Olivia hugged her best friend. "So you're going to be a daddy huh?"

"I couldn't believe it when Kathy told me the news." Elliot beamed as he told Liv how Kathy had surprised him. "I almost called to cancel the trip but Kathy wouldn't hear of it, she just promised no horseback riding."

"Sounds like an even trade. No riding but you still get to vacation in a beautiful place." Olivia grinned looking out the window and spotted Alex on the back of a chestnut mare.

Elliot followed Olivia's gaze. "Very beautiful, Bill and Catherine put on a hell of turn out for people. I know last summer we had a big bonfire the last night here. It was amazing, I swear that was the freshest steak I've ever had."

"That poor cow was probably walking around minding his own business earlier in the day and by dinner time he was on your plate." Olivia teased El while Kathy and Catherine talked all things baby.

Bill came in the back door in the middle of the conversation. "Olivia, my dear, there is a good chance you're right on that call. If not that morning than the night before. My brother in law owns the cattle ranch next door."

Olivia turned around and looked at Bill. "Alex's parents cattle ranch?"

"The one and only. Alexander and Caroline may not live there full time any more but they still own it." Bill took a seat next to Olivia. "Xander decided he wanted to travel the world a bit and Caroline fell in love with the world so they just keep finding new places to explore."

"How come Alex doesn't live over at their house?" Olivia wondered out loud. "Sorry that's none of my business."

"Oh you're fine Olivia. Alex goes home from time to time but she's normally helping out with the horses so it just makes sense to stay here." Bill drank his lemonade. "It gets lonely over there with just the hands working the cattle."

Olivia sipped her lemonade and leaned back in her chair listening to the conversation going on around her.

* * *

Alex picked up her water bottle and took a drink while she and Thunder took a break after their second practice run.

"You're thinking too hard Lex." Aunt Cat called out from her place at the fence. "Where's your mind at? 18.46 isn't a bad time, but darling you can do much better."

"I know Auntie. I'm not sure about this new saddle." Alex adjusted her weight on Thunder's back. "We'll practice with this one again tomorrow and if it still doesn't feel right we'll switch to my other saddle for this rodeo."

"I'm not sure what you ladies are talking about but Alex you and Thunder looked pretty amazing out there." Olivia clapped as she grew closer to the practice arena.

Alex blushed as she nudged Thunder over towards Olivia. Tip her hat she smiled. "Why thank you kindly."

Catherine turned and smiled at Olivia. "Olivia, have a seat on the bench please, no distracting Alexandra while she's practicing."

"Oh Aunt Cat, calm down. Liv's just saying hello. I invited her to come watch us practice." Alex told her aunt as she trotted over to her starting position.

"Two more runs and you two girls can catch up than." Catherine assured the girls with a smile. "Now get yourself ready."

Olivia sat on the edge of the bench watching Alex run her hand down Thunders neck and whispering in his ear. Alex than adjusted herself in her seat and fixed her hat.

A loud buzzer went off and Alex and Thunder took off towards the first barrel making a sharp left racing towards the next barrel and then the next finally raced back to the finish line.

"17.43. Much better Lex." Catherine cheered as she stopped the timer. "Let's call it a day. You don't want to over do it."

Alex grabbed her water bottle and chugged half of it down. "Good plan Aunt Cat. Thanks for timing us."

"Anytime, dear." Cat waved to Alex and turned to Liv and winked. "You girls have fun. I'm going to go make sure the kitchen is cleaned up."

Olivia was starting to get the feeling that Cat was giving her the go ahead with Alex. Smiling at the thought she walked over to the fence and climbed up to sit. "I don't know anything about barrel racing but it looked like you guys just did really good."

"Not my best time, but pretty damn good if I must say so myself." Alex rode Thunder over and stopped next to Olivia by the fence. "So you enjoyed it?"

Olivia reached over and rubbed her hands over Thunders head looking into his eyes. Shocked she did a double take and looked up into Alex's eyes as well. "Wow, how did I not notice that you and Thunder both have the same color blue eyes?"

Alex blushed with pride shrugging her shoulders and grinned at Olivia. "Thunder does seem to, steal my thunder when he's around." Alex teased.

"Oh far from it, I noticed your eyes the moment we met. Thunder on the other hand I didn't notice till right now." Olivia assured Alex with grin.

"You flirting with me, Olivia?" Alex asked with a grin, holding Olivia's gaze in her own.

Olivia reached for Alex's hand and pulled her and Thunder a little closer to her. "What if I were?"

Alex removed her hat and placed it on Olivia's head. "I'd say this week is sure looking up right now. I need to brush Thunder down. I'll catch you at breakfast?" Alex turned Thunder towards the barn and winked. "You look good in my hat Liv."

Olivia sat on the fence lost in thought watching Alex ride away when a flash went off beside her. Turning she found a grinning Kathy next to the fence. "Hey Kath, what are you doing? Where's Elliot?"

"Hey Livy, just getting some pictures of the sunset and the grounds. This one of you turned out great." Kathy smiled and turned the camera for Olivia to see the screen.

On the screen showed Olivia sitting on the fence touching the brim of the hat looking straight ahead with the sun setting next to her leaving a beautiful picture in its wake.

"Damn Kath, you are getting really good at that. I definitely need a copy of that." Olivia beamed as she jumped down next to Kathy. "Hey Kath, any chance you could maybe talk Alex into letting you take some pictures of her and Thunder but not let her know I asked you to do it?"

Kathy looked at Liv and cocked her head. "Crushing already Liv?"

Olivia blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Can you blame me Kath? She's gorgeous and down to earth and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

Kathy linked arms with Olivia and started back towards the main house. "Oh Livy, I think you're right. Cowgirls don't just let anyone wear their hats. I'll talk to Alex after breakfast tomorrow and ask if I can take some pictures."

Olivia wrapped Kathy in a tight side hug. "You really are the best Kath, thank you. Elliot is so lucky to have you and baby Stabler to be named later."

"Think nothing of it Auntie Liv, just think of it as payment for babysitting to be collected later." Kathy teased and bumped Liv's hip with her own.

"A deal that I will happily make and pay." Liv smiled and walked back to the house talking to Kathy about all things baby.

* * *

It was getting late but Liv walked next door and knocked, looking down at the hat in her hand and smiled. This vacation was off to a great start.

"Evening, Ms. Benson. To what to I owe the honor?" Alex smirked as she opened the door to Olivia.

Olivia blushed and held up Alex's hat. "Well Ms. Cabot, I thought that you may need this back before you morning run."

Alex laughed and pulled Olivia inside her apartment by her hand. "I could have worn one of my other ones but thank you. It is my favorite."

"I can see why, it goes beautifully with your hair." Olivia smiled handing over the hat although she wasn't really ready to hand it over.

"Thank you." Alex took the hat and hung it on the peg by the door and shuffled her feet. "Um, Liv, would you like to stay for a drink?"

Olivia smiled and looked up into Alex's eyes. "If you're sure it's not a bother, I'd love that."

"No bother at all. I'm too wound up to sleep." Alex assured her and walked into the kitchen area. "Beer or wine?"

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." Olivia followed her to the counter and leaned against it watching Alex lean into the fridge.

Alex stood up with two long neck bottles in her hand and caught Liv staring at her ass. "Beer it is tonight. I thought I had an open bottle in here but I must have finished it the other night."

"Beer works for me. Like I said I'm not too picky when it comes to alcohol." Liv smiled as she accepted the opened bottle from Alex. "Thank you."

Alex took Liv's hand and pulled her into the living room. "Have a seat. We can get to know each other a little better."

"I'd like that a lot Alex." Liv smiled as she sat down next to her on the couch. Turning she faced Alex and held up the beer bottle. "To making new friends, maybe more."

Alex tapped her bottle against Liv's with a big smile blooming on her face. "I'll drink to that." Alex looked at the floor and then back into Liv's eyes. "It's been a long time since I've meet some who's caught my attention the way you have."

Olivia blushed and took a long pull from her bottle. "I have to agree. I'm not normally as forward as I've been today." Liv shook her head and smiled. "One look into your eyes this morning and I knew I was in trouble."

Alex reached over and started playing with Olivia's hand that was laying on the couch next to her. "You're not alone there Liv. I felt like I was sinking into your chocolate eyes."

Olivia turned her hand to interlocked their fingers. "You better watch how you talk Lexie, I'm already fighting the need to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"Alex asked leaning in closer.

Olivia smiled and closed the distance between them and claimed Alex's soft inviting lips in a tender kiss.

Alex moaned into the kiss, cupping Olivia's face in her palm pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Gently flicking her tongue over Olivia's lip seeking entrance. Olivia greedily accepted the invasion and gently sucked on the invading muscle.

Both women were moaning and melting into the kiss when suddenly a weight landed on Olivia's lap causing them to spring apart.

Olivia was trying to catch her breath and figure out what was happening at the same time Alex reached over and pulled a large cat off of her lap.

"Damn it Taco!" Alex groaned as she held the large animal against her chest. "Olivia, I am so sorry. I didn't expect him to come out while you were here."

"Got yourself a guard kitty I see." Olivia laughed as her breathing returned to normal. Olivia held her hand out towards the cat and waited to see how he'd respond, when he nudged his head under her hand she scratched the top and laughed. "You my furry little friend have horrible timing."

"Olivia, meet Taco Cat. Taco is the only man allowed in my bed." Alex teased as she made the introductions. "As much as I was enjoying what we were just doing, it's probably a good thing he came out when he did."

Olivia reached for Alex's hand. "You're probably right. Had he not come out I may not have stopped, so thank you Taco for keeping me respectable."

Alex sat Taco down on the couch and walked over to the door still holding Olivia's hand. "Oh trust me Liv, I would have still respected you in the morning."

Olivia leaned in for another kiss. "Good to know. Now I'm going to head back to my room for a cold shower and I will see you tomorrow morning at breakfast?"

"Count on it." Alex stole a kiss and gently bit down on Liv's lip and sucked it into her mouth. "Sweet dreams Olivia. Oh and don't think I didn't notice you calling me Lexie earlier. We'll discuss that later."

Olivia stood shocked and just laughed as Alex winked and shut the door in her face. Damn that woman has already gotten under her skin.

* * *

Alex put on a white button down shirt over her tank top and tucked it into her jeans before grabbing her hat and putting it on her head. "All right Taco, you behave yourself today. " Locking the door she headed for the barn to greet Thunder and jumped as a figure stepped away from the side of the barn.

"Care for some company on your morning ride?" Olivia grinned as she waited for Alex to reach her.

"You just took ten years off my life, Liv." Alex held her hand over her heart as she smiled at Olivia. "What are you doing up so early?"

Olivia reached for Alex's hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. "I normally wake up early back home and go for a five mile run but since I don't want to get lost I figured I'm see if you'd like some company. "

"Lucky for you I would love to have your company on my morning ride." Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia, smiling as she leaned back. "Good morning."

Olivia stole another kiss and smiled. "Good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

"Well honestly I kept thinking about you, so it took me a while to fall asleep but I woke up in a good mood so I'm gonna say it was good." Alex greeted Thunder and saddled him up. "And you Ms. Benson? How did you sleep?"

Olivia was walking around petting the other horses and smiling. "Well I spent most of my night dreaming about this blonde that I met yesterday."

Alex entered the stall of the horse next to Thunder and put her saddle and tack on her. "Ah, one of the flight attendants from your flight?"

" Very cute." Olivia came up behind Alex and wrapped her in a hug and pulled her against her front. "You know that I'm talking about you."

"I know." Alex turned in Olivia's arms and kissed her on the nose. "Ok Liv, this is Buttercup. She's going to be your mount for the morning."

"Lead the way my lady." Olivia smiled and followed Alex as she lead the horses outside the barn.

Alex helped Olivia into the saddle and swung herself up on Thunder. "Alright Ms. Benson, let's get this show on the road."

Olivia tried to get comfortable in the saddle and held on tight as Buttercup started to trot. "Why do you keep calling me Ms. Benson?" Liv asked with a tilt of her head.

"I just think it's cute." Alex grinned and winked at Olivia. "Now loosen up a little and just relax. Buttercup will do the driving and I promise you she'll keep step with Thunder. You're safe with me."

"That I have no doubt about Lex. It's just been a long time since I've been on a horse." Olivia smiled as she started to relax into the slow ride.

"Yeah but this horse isn't just going to keep go in circles." Alex teased as they neared the fence near the mountains.

"Whoa girl." Olivia stopped Buttercup next to Thunder. "Very funny Ms. Cabot. I've ridden horses in central park before."

Alex dismounted and held her hand out for Olivia to join her. Looking into her eyes, Alex cupped her cheek. "I was just teasing Liv."

Olivia covered Alex's hand with her own. "I know you were." Olivia leaned down and sealed the moment with a kiss. "Here comes the sun."

Alex turned and leaned her back against Olivia's chest and the two stood there watching the sun rise into the sky as their mounts grazed in the grass next to them. Smiling, Alex pulled out her phone and took a selfie of her and Liv watching the sun.

Olivia smiled for the camera and then cupped Alex's cheek and turned her head to face her planting a kiss on Alex. The gentle clicking of the camera causing her to smile into the kiss.

* * *

Alex and Olivia walked out of the barn hand in hand. "I'll meet you at breakfast. I need to go call my father for our weekly update on the farm."

"Okay. Don't be too long." Olivia poked her lip out like she were pouting. "What will I do without my personal cowgirl?"

Alex stop and turned Olivia to face her and kissed the pout off her face. "You need to work on your acting skills. But I make no promises on how long the phone call will take, it depends on if I need to deal with anything at the farm."

Olivia smiled and stole a kiss. "I know Lex, I'm just not ready to let you out of my sight. I think you ruined me for anyone else."

"Damn, I'm good." Alex teased with a cocky grin and a wink as she pulled her belt up. "One day is a new record."

Olivia reached over and tickled Alex's rib cage. "Ha ha, very funny **Lexie**. Go make your phone call. I'm going to go find Elliot and Kathy."

Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I'll try to make it quick but I'll find you as soon as I'm done."

"Deal. Be safe." Olivia squeezed her hand and walked towards the main house but stopped when she spotted Elliot sitting on the porch. "Hey El."

Elliot lowered the paper and smiled. "Where've you been so early this morning?"

Olivia sat in the rocking chair next to her best friend. "Well I couldn't run so I went for a ride around the property with Alex."

"A ride? Like on the back of a horse? One that doesn't up and down and in circles?" Elliot teased as he shoved Liv's shoulder.

"Oh you and Alex have jokes huh? She made a joke about a carousel this morning." Liv laughed as she shook her head. "I've ridden a horse before but I will say that this was much better than that."

Elliot looked at Liv and stopped laughing when he saw the smile on her face. "You really like her don't you?"

Olivia blushed and looked down at her feet. "Trust me El, I know it's crazy. I just met her yesterday but I feel like I've known her my whole life. Between last night and this morning I can't think of a time I was this excited."

Elliot sat up straight in his chair. "Wait, time out. What happened last night and this morning?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I just took her hat back to her so she would have it for this morning's ride." Olivia smiled as she thought about the night before.

"Oh no Olivia Serena Benson. Something definitely happened last night and why take the hat back if you were going to see her this morning?" Elliot asked crossing his arms over his chest and rocking his chair like a father interrogating one of his children.

"Ok! Fine. We kissed last night and it was magical but that's all that happened because Taco jumped on me and scared the shit out of me." Olivia gave in. "As for this morning it wasn't planned but it was beautiful to watch the sun rise over the mountains."

Elliot looked into Liv's eyes and knew that she truly was excited over the events that were taking place. "I'm happy for you Liv. Come on. Let's go get some breakfast before Kathy starts in on it."

Olivia started walking towards the dining room with El. "Kathy would have your ass if she heard you talking like that about her."

"That's why I said it to you and not her so just keep it to yourself." Elliot bumped Liv's shoulder.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kathy asked as they walked into the dining room and sat next to her.

Elliot leaned over and kissed Kathy on the cheek. "Oh nothing, we were just sitting out on the porch running our mouths."

Catherine came out of the kitchen and put the last of the breakfast on the side bar. "Alright everyone, dig in while it's hot. Olivia, can I see you in the kitchen?"

Olivia looked at Kathy and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, sure Catherine."

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast but Alex asked me to give this to you." Catherine handed Olivia a piece of paper with a phone number and the words ' _text me when you can'_ "Lexie had an emergency come up with her father so Bill rushed her to the airport. She didn't want you to think she just vanished."

"Is her father alright?" Liv asked, the worry clear in her voice. "How was Alex when she found out? Is she OK?"

Catherine patted Olivia on the shoulder. "Alex was upset but she seemed to be handling it well. Ever since Xander and Caroline stated traveling, we don't know what kind of trouble Xander will get himself into."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "Good, I'm glad she's alright and I hope Alexander is alright too."

"I'm sure it isn't too bad but Alex really didn't say much when she came running in here. Just asked me to feed Taco tonight and give you that paper." Catherine assured Liv with a smile. "Go enjoy you're breakfast. I'm sure that we'll hear from Alex once she knows what's going on."

Olivia looked down at the paper in her hand and then back up at Catherine. "Thank you for this. I would have worried."

Catherine cocked her head and meet Olivia's eyes. "You really care about our girl don't you?"

"I know it all seems so fast but there is just something about Alex that has spoken to me from the moment we met." Olivia meet Catherine's gaze. "She's an amazing woman."

"You're not wrong there Olivia." Catherine smiled and cupped Olivia's cheek and winked at her. "Follow your heart."

Liv put her hand over Catherine's and leaned into the touch. "Thanks aunt Cat."

* * *

The next three days felt like they drug by slowly. The highlight for Olivia was talking to Alex at night as they lay in bed.

"So I will be back tomorrow afternoon." Alex smiled into the phone as she shifted on the bed as she talked to Olivia. These nightly chats were the only thing keeping her sane.

"That's great, do you know what time?" Olivia asked stroking Taco's fur and feeling him purr under her touch. Once she found out that Alex wouldn't just be gone over night she'd asked Catherine if she could watch over the cat.

"If all goes well I should be back by lunch time. Dad is getting discharged the morning and we should be headed home soon after." Alex laughed as she thought of her mom yelling at her father's stupidity. "Mom is making Dad come home to recover. I don't think he'll be jumping out of any planes for a while now."

"I still can't believe you're dad broke his ankle skydiving." Olivia was still slightly shocked by that news. Who knew Alex's father was that much of a daredevil.

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen Mom yell that much since the time Dad and uncle Bill let me break my arm." Alex shook her head at the memory.

"How did you break your arm?" Olivia asked, wanting to know as much as she could about Alex.

Alex blushed at the memory and lowered her voice. "I may have jumped from the hay loft in our barn and landed wrong."

Olivia sat up straight in bed knocking Taco of her chest. "Did you just say you jumped out of a loft?"

"Yes and don't you start. My mom still won't let me live that down and it was almost fifteen years ago." Alex laughed and smiled into the phone. "Anyway, thank you for looking after Taco for me. Aunt Cat told me you asked if you could watch him."

Olivia relaxed back into the pillows. "You are more than welcome. He's kept me company when Elliot and Kathy have been out and about."

"He must really like you Liv, he's not the friendliest cat when it comes to new people." Alex smiled at the thought. "I remember the first time my ex came over he hissed every time she tried to touch me."

"Sounds like I need to give someone a treat in the morning with his breakfast." Olivia teased as she eyed the cat and heard Alex yawn on the other end of the line. "Alright babe, why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you when you get home."

Alex smiled as the pet name slipped out of Olivia's lips. "I hate to say goodbye but you're right, I don't want to fall asleep on you. See you tomorrow Livy."

"Sweet dreams beautiful." Olivia smiled as she hung up and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the beautiful blonde.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at the table talking with Kathy and a few of the other guests when she felt someone sit down next to her. Continuing to talk she turned to look next to her and did a double take. Sitting next to her smiling was none other than Alex.

"Lexie, you're back!" Olivia smiled and leaned over to wrap her in a hug. "When did you get back?"

Alex smiled and poked Olivia in the ribs. "Knock it off with the Lexie talk woman. I got back an hour or so ago, helped mom get dad settled in. Hello everyone."

"How's your dad doing, Alex?" Kathy asked looking around Olivia. "Last time I asked Catherine she said your mom said it would heal."

Alex laughed and took a drink of her tea as the other women at the table said their goodbyes. "Oh aunt Cat knows daddy is in big trouble. Mom told him the last time something like this happened that if it happened again he'd be banned."

"What so your dad has broken his ankle jumping out of a plane before?" Liv laughed in disbelief.

"Oh no, this is definitely a first for the ankle." Alex swallowed her bite of sandwich. "The last time was a dislocated shoulder after running with the bulls."

Kathy gasped and held her hand over her chest. "I swear if Elliot ever tries anything like that I'll kill him myself. I don't think my heart would be able to handle it."

"What is it that Elliot does again?" Alex asked Kathy. "I don't know if Liv has told me."

"Hey don't blame that on me, we've just had more important things to talk about." Olivia teased Alex as she stole a chip off of her plate. "But to answer your question, Elliot and I both work for the NYPD."

"I knew that you did but I thought you had said you knew Elliot from school." Alex finished her lunch.

"They first meet each other in high school. Most people thought that they were a couple until Elliot and I showed up at prom together." Kathy laughed thinking back to their school days. "I even admit to being jealous of Liv until I spent more time with her and realized I was more her type than Elliot."

"That's great that you've all managed to keep such a close friendship over the years." Alex cleaned up her plate and headed for the kitchen. "Alright ladies, I need to go check on a few things. Meet you at the practice ring later?"

"We'll be there." Olivia promised and headed off with Kathy.

"You still want me to take some pictures later since we didn't get to do it the other day?" Kathy asked cracking her neck as they stood on the porch.

"If you wouldn't mind." Olivia smiled. "I don't want to forget this trip."

"Oh please Olivia, like there is any chance you're going to forget this trip." Kathy bumped her shoulder hard. "You just want pictures of Alex on horseback."

Olivia said nothing, just smiled and walked next to Kathy.

* * *

Alex walked up to her apartment holding Liv's hand. "That was pretty cool of Kathy to take pictures of me and Thunder. It's been a long time since we've done anything like that."

Olivia swung their hands between them. "Yeah, Kathy is sort of an amateur photographer. I bet those ones she got when the sun was going down will look amazing once she prints them out."

"I can't wait to get copies. I think I found my Christmas card for this year though." Alex laughed thinking of the shot of her sitting on Thunders back and Taco sitting on his rump. "You going and getting Taco, was genius."

"Well you needed a picture of you with both of your boys." Olivia smiled pulling Alex closer as they got to her door. "You guys looked great tonight. You've got this in the bag."

Alex played with Olivia's fingers behind her back as Liv held her. "I hope so, I really want to win this one. It's been a while since mom and dad were in town for one of my comps."

Olivia kissed her nose causing Alex to look up. "I've been meaning to ask you something but I didn't want to cross any boundaries."

"Come inside, I have something for you anyway." Alex said pulling Olivia into the apartment with her and led her to the couch. "Now ask away."

"Well, um, I was wondering what you thought about me staying a few more days so that I can come to the rodeo?" Olivia asked sort of nervous of Alex's reaction.

"Really?! You'd do that for me?" Alex asked grabbing Olivia's hands tightly in her own. "Oh Liv that would be awesome."

Olivia beamed at Alex's reaction. "I've been thinking about it since you had to leave. I hated missing time with you and the more I thought about it I knew I didn't want to miss you winning that competition on Saturday."

Alex cupped Olivia's cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss. "You don't know how happy it makes me that you want to stay and watch me."

Olivia returned the kiss with an unmistakable hunger. "What can I say Alexandra Cabot, I think I've fallen for you."

Alex melted into Olivia's arms and lost herself in the kiss. Breaking for air she rubbed her thumb over Olivia's kiss swollen lips. "I think the feeling is mutual Ms. Benson."

Liv nipped Alex's thumb and drew it into her mouth, gently sucking on the digit.

Alex moaned and stood up, dragging Olivia back towards her bedroom. Sitting in the center of the bed was a hat box which caused Alex to stop. "Oh, right, your present!"

"Can't it wait till later?" Liv groaned as she looked at Alex again.

Alex kissed Liv's pouting mouth. "I promise you this will just take a second, I really want to see you in this." Alex picked up the box and handed it to Olivia.

"Ok, anything for you. Thank you." Olivia set the box on the side of the bed and lifted the lid. Inside was a black cowboy hat with a gold buckle on the front. "This is awesome Lex." Olivia put the hat on her head and looked in the mirror. "I look pretty good in this."

Alex grinned as she took in the sight of Olivia wearing the hat and grabbed her by her belt buckle. "Come here cowgirl. I've missed you."

Olivia laughed as she fell onto the bed on top of Alex and yelled " _yee haw"_

* * *

The rodeo came and went with Alex and thunder claiming the top purse. That night at the Double Horn

They threw the biggest bonfire the county had seen in a long time to celebrate Alex's win.

"Lexie you were amazing today." Olivia handed Alex an ice cold beer bottle and sat next to her around the fire.

"I've never seen anything so exciting." Kathy agreed as she sipped her water. "I'm so glad we decided to extend out trip too."

"It means a lot that you guys would stay to support me." Alex smiled at Kathy and Elliot as she squeezed Olivia's hand.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to be seeing a lot of each other Alex." Elliot grinned as he watched the look on Olivia's face. "I think my partner in crime is smitten."

Olivia looked Alex in the eyes and smiled. "I think you're right. El."

With that Olivia leaned in and planted a kiss on Alex's smiling lips and held her tight.

Kathy took a picture of the two with their hats crossing to cover part of their faces. This has definitely turned out to be a great trip.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Not my normal style but I didn't want to make this a chapter story. Story inspired by photos of our girls on horseback.**_


End file.
